GE Super 7 Series
The General Electric, "Super 7" Series is a line of Rebuilds using U-boat cores. This program would upgrade components and the unit up to late Dash 7, or Dash 8 electronics. The line itself, was often considered to be part of the Dash 7 series because of the units being dubbed "Super 7's" and the fact that many of the rebuilds featured Late Dash 7 technologies. Super 7's still abound in Mexico, many on Ferromex and KCS de Mexico. Some are still located in the United States. The "redeveloped" Super 7 Series line initially served as a rebuilding program by GE targeting Shortline and Reigional railroads that had U-boat's that needed to be rehabbed. The Super 7 was the most cost effective alternitive. were reliable, their warranties weren't very suitable; thus the locomotives were deemed to become no longer relaible after quite some time (unlike most EMD diesel locomotives) and weren't guaranteed to last nearly as long as their competitors; but to rather service as "conventional power" to serve railroads with locomotives which would "get the job done" at any rate. Only one US-based customer ordered a small fleet of 17 four-axle Super 7-23B (or B23-7R; "R" for "rebuild") units, most which have since survived on various shortlines, primarily on the Providence And Worcester Railroad long after the railroad's purchase from Conrail in 1993-1994. Many still exist on most Mexican and Latin American railroads, but are slowly in the process of becoming rebuilt (once again), scrapped, or retired. Only a handful of former Monongahela Super 7-23B rebuilds can still be seen on various shortlines. Characteristics and Confusion The main ways of identifying original pre-Dash 8 units and rebuild Super 7 "N", "MP" and "R" designated units is by their overall appearance. Such characteristics would be: *'Rounded-cab' (often nicknamed "hump-back" or "hunch-back" by most railfans) - can be seen on the C32-8, C39-8, the C39-9 demonstrator, and the three B32-8 prototypes *'Slanted-cab' (also known as a "spartan-cab" or "wedged-cab") - can only be seen on rebuilt units or initial production Dash 8 units (such as the C40-8) *'Carbody-style' - most "R" units have a flat, yet slightly slanted upper carbody while "N" and "MP" units have either flat upper carbodies or those built similar to Dash 8 units. "MP" meant they were equipped with Microprocessors. *'Hood (or "nose")' - most "MP" and "N" units have larger hoods than other average Dash 8 and Super 7 units *'Radiator fins' - vary in size; primarily length, width, and height Like with every other type of diesel locomotive produced by GE, each locomotive in the series or line is designated by their horsepower rating, axle classification, or special classification. Example: C44-9W. *The "C" meaning, "C-C" or "Co-Co" in UIC or AAR classifications *The "44" meaning, "4,400hp" (horsepower) *The "-9" meaning, "Dash 9" (obviously referring to the name of the actual series or line) *The "W" meaning, "wide-cab" (being a special designation) Trivia The''' "R" initial designation actually stands for '''"rebuilt" or "rebuild". The "MP" initials stand for''' "microprocessor"; these units were actually built in Brazil and Mexico as opposed to GE's main locomotive facility in Erie, Pennsylvania. The '''"N" initial or designation often stands for "newly-cast frame"; having a thicker frame for additional support. ALCO "Century Series" 'and earlier predecessor GE "Universal Series" (U-Boat) diesel locomotives owned by GECX (General Electric Corporation Leasing) in Erie originally served as some of the other basis for the redeveloped "Super 7" series line; besides the already-developed Dash 8 line. Numerous Super 7 '"R" units were once demonstrated and leased to the CNW (Chicago And Northwestern) shortly before the UP merger, primarily to demonstrate capabilities and features with their previous C40-8 and C41-8 units. Gallery GE Super 7 2.jpg|A B23-S7 survivor on the Providence And Worcester (P&W) railroad. GE Super 7.jpg|A typical Super 7 demonstrator seen in the 1990's. GE U30B-XR.jpg|A GE "XR" Series U-Boat owned by Frisco. Category:Rebuilds Category:GE Locomotives Category:Diesel Locomotives Category:Rare locomotives Category:American Locomotives Category:GE Dash 8 Line Category:DC Traction Locomotives Category:Conrail locomotives Category:CSX locomotives Category:Mexican Railroads Category:Frisco locomotives Category:Six-axled diesel locomotives Category:Co-Co Locomotives Category:C-C Locomotives